un amor de muerte
by sayaaomes
Summary: el un espia y un asecino especializado...ella una maestra de kinder y la hija de un yakuza...su amigo un mujeriego y un espia novato y su amiga una maestra de kinder y su guarda espaldas el un pequeño niño sobrviviente y ella una ladronsilla hija adoptiva de su hermano mayor ¿existira amor entre estas personas? lo se pesimo pero bueno a mi me gusto
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es nuevo no se la verdad porque se me ocurrió y no pude evitarlo tenia que escribirlo espero les guste

inuyasha no me pertenece si no a rumiko takahashi

-bla bla-dialogos

"pensamientos"

(cambio de lugar)

* * *

...que puedo decir de esto mi nombre es inuyasha, inuyasha ta...mi trabajo un espía profesional cuando quieren que mate a alguien o quieren que vea si su mujer o marido los engaña me consultan a mi...pero me baso mas en asesinar ya que me pagan mejor...les voy a contar de cuando mi vida se volvió de cabeza con solo la llegada de esa joven...soy un hombre de 25 años mi altura de 1.80 cuerpo robusto ya que hago pesas y varios deportes mi cabello es plateado hasta mas abajo de la cintura, mis ojos son dorados...ese día comenzó como cualquier día...

-INUYASHA-gritaba el idiota de mi compañero de apartamento y de trabajo miroku-Inuyasha despiértate flojo que tenemos un cliente-el normalmente se encarga de conseguirme clientes y de buscar la información de la persona que quieren que mate-ya voy Miroku-dije un poco dormido ya que me había desvelado siguiendo a una pareja de amantes

-Inuyasha este es de los que te gustan-dice entregándome un sobre negro que significa asesinato-me parece perfecto ¿de quien se tratara?-abro el sobre y veo que es una mujer muy hermosa media 1.59 de 18 años maestra de kinder pelo azabache piel blanca ojos marrones única hija de Takuma higurashi-QUE DEMONIOS...DE TAKUMA HIGURASHI-grite espantado

-verdad que es impresionante el jefe de las peores bandas de todo el mundo tiene una hija tan hermosa-dice Miroku, para mejor explicación Takuma Higurashi es un delincuente increíblemente inteligente jamas se le ha visto jamas deja cabos sueltos es un hombre increíble-bien me iré a mi trabajo-digo para tomar mi chaqueta y mis lentes oscuros- espera inuyasha...a qui dice que tienes que espiarla 2 meses y despues la mates-me dice miroku la verdad me molesto algo que me solicitaran eso pero que se le puede hacer trabajo es trabajo-ya que deja voy a verla-

(en un pequeño kinder)

una joven jugaba con varios niños muy entretenida-niños es hora de entrar...hagan una fila los mas pequeños adelante y los mas grandes atrás...vamos vamos vamos-decía la joven con una hermosa sonrisa-maestra Kagome quiero ir al baño-dice una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 3 años-ya voy Misha permite me...Sango ¿te los puedo encargar?-claro kag tu ve-decía su mejor amiga desde niñas-gracias Sango-mientras llevaba a la pequeña al baño un joven de cabellos plateados la observaba de lejos-"así que tu eres kagome en carne y hueso...porque te me haces familiar"

(en el salón de clases)

-bien niños...entonces en que quedamos...NO DEBEMOS HABLAR CON EXTRAÑOS NI ABRIRLES LA PUERTA-decía kagome a coro con los pequeños-bien niños felices vacaciones que les valla muy bien niños y pues nos vemos despues pequeños-adiós maestra kagome-dejando le unos que otros presentes-Shippo porque no te vas con tus amiguitos-acercándose a un pequeño niño de cabello café y ojos verdes-maestra que puedo hacer si mis papas ya no vuelven-eso fue como una cubeta de agua helada para kagome-¿a que te refieres shippo?"tal parece que si cumplieron su promesa"-dice sentándose en una sillita-maestra mis papas no vuelven desde anoche...solo vine porque usted podría ayudarme-dijo entre lagrimas-shippo...¿quieres quedarte con migo?-dice poniendo una mano en su hombro-claro maestra-mostrando una radiante sonrisa con un pequeño diente faltante

"tal parece que esa mujer es buena con los niños"-decía cierto peli-plateado que observaba desde la puerta de el salon...-"me pregunto si podre matarla...y mas importante ¿porque se me hace tan conocida?"-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-pregunto sango al ver que miraba muy atento el salon de su amiga-heeee...no gracias...estoy bien...es solo que...quiero mandar a mi sobrino a este kinder y estaba biendo a los maestro...disculpe la molestia-dice despues de recuperarse del susto-"ja si claro sobrino...bien que mirabas a mi amiga...inuyasha"-

(en el apartamento de inuyasha y miroku)

-demonios es la primera ves que me descuido...MIROKU NECESITO QUE ME CONSIGAS UNA INFORMACIÓN...-gritaba inuyasha a todo pulmón-¿de quien inuyasha...y no estoy sordo baka?-decía un miroku tapándose los oídos-Feh me da igual miroku...es de una amiga de kagome...creo qeu se llama Sango tai...no se que-encogiéndose de hombro-claro inuyasha...mejor descansa que ya es tarde y tienes una cita con la pareja de infieles...-saliendo del cuarto-demonios odio a los infieles...son tan dramáticos-recostándose en un sillon...kagome Higurashi...¿como es posible?-

(en el apartamento de kagome)

-bien shippo acomódate donde quieras...pasado mañana podremos ir por los papales de adopción...¿te parece?"que mi padre no se entere que me mata"-aventando las llaves y su portafolios-claro...ma...¿y como le diere a ahora?-pregunta todo confundido-jajaja hay shippo dime kagome o mama como tu desees pero en la escuela sere maestra...¿bien?-con una hermosa sonrisa-claro kagome...hasta que tengas los papeles te diere mama-saltando a sus brazos...cuando tocan el timbre-deja atiendo pequeño-

-¿asi que ahora eres madre de un bastardo?hija porfavor...-un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años como de 1.90 mts robusto pelo negro y cejas pobladas fue callado por un portazo directo en la cara-MALDITA SEA KAGOME ÁBREME-gritaba furioso-NO LO HARÉ-respondía ella atrás de la puerta-mama¿que ocurre?-decía un niño acunado en los brazos de su madre adoptiva mientras lloraba-no es nada mi niño todo va a pasar dentro de poco-decía esto mientras acariciaba su cabezita-KAGOME...POR AHORA ME VOY PERO VOLVERE A HABLAR CONTIGO Y CON ESE MOCOSO...SABES QUE NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE DE MI-despues de pronunciar eso se fue-¿ya se fue kagome?-pregunta el pequeño mientras kagome lo suelta-eso parece pequeño...si es así que bueno...si no saldremos en poco tiempo no te preocupes...-mientras despeinaba sus cabellos-bueno termina de desempacar mientras yo preparo algo para la comido...¿te parece?-mientras se levantaba-claro que si-muy entusiasmado


	2. Chapter 2

hola bueno este es el segundo capitulo...espero les guste y les paresca interesante y gracias

**AKY9110 me alegra que te paresca interesante**

bueno lo basico de todo fanfic

inuyasha no me pertenece si no de rumiko takahashi

-bla bla-dialogos

"bla bla"pensamientos

(bla bla)cambio de lugar

* * *

(en el apartamento de inuyasha y miroku)

ding dong-miroku llaman a la puerta-avisaba inuyasha mientras tomaba una taza de café-si si si...oye soy tu amigo y compañero no tu secretaria personal-decía un miroku muy enojado mientras abría la puerta-si claro...me puedes traer otra taza de café amor jajajajajajaja-mientras le tendía la taza de café-púdrete inuyasha...sesshomaru...¿que haces a qui?-muy sorprendido mientras veía a un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años aproximadamente 1.97 mts cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados de las piernas, una camiseta blanca ceñida a su bien formado pecho y unos tenis nike negros-hola inuyasha-mientras pasaba a la sala y se sentaba enfrente de su hermano-sesshomaru...¿que haces a qui?...¿no deberías estar en Estados Unidos?-acabo de regresar de haya...y quería ver si seguías en eso de matar-mientras se recostaba en el sillon-claro que si sabes que me pagan muy bien...de echo ahora tengo un asecinato dentro de 2 meses...una tal kagome HIGURASHI-mientras recalcaba el apellido su hermano se levanto aun con su semblante frio-¿higurashi...hija de takuma higurashi?-el mismo ¿verdad que es increible?-dijo miroku haciendo acto de presencia-¿y...la piensas matar?-feh claro que si es un buen presio por una mocosa...de echo es hora de que valla a espiarla-diciendo esto se retira

(en el centro...kagome y shippo junto con sango fueron a el centro comercial)

hay kagome...shippo se ve tan feliz desde que es tu hijo-decia una castaña que iba vestida con un short azul marino con corazones blancos unos tenis blancos al igual que una blusa de manga larga blanca y algo trasparente-lo se sango si se ve muy contento-kagome iba vestida con una falda mas arriba de las rodillas color naranja un top blanco y unas botas cortas con tacon color hueso y dorado-mama me compras ese carrito-decia un niño señalando un pequeño carrito de jugete...a lo que kagome le dijo que si y se lo compro-kag...para mi que lo vas a terminar malcriando...hay alguien siguiendonos-dijo cambiando su semblante-lo se sango desde hace rato que lo veo seguirnos...caminemos mas rapido y vallamos a mi apartamento-y asi lo hicieron dejando atras a inuyasha-demonios las perdi-decia inuyasha pero en eso sono su celular-_¿que ocurre miroku?...inuyasha investigue a sango taijiya es la guarda espaldas de kagome y es una gran guerrera...¿eso es todo miroku?...eso parece inuyasha por cierto me llego un nuevo mensaje del que te contrato...¿y?...dice que quiere que la enamores-_despues de eso inuyasha corto-"enamorala...esto sera interesante casi nunca me lo piden pero lo hare sera divertido"-para luego desaparecer entre la gente

(al dia siguente kagome fue a la farmacia porque shippo se sentia mal)

-me podria dar unas vitaminas C porfavor infantiles-decia mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera-claro-desapareciendo...depues de un rato recibe las vitaminas y sale de la farmacia pero hiba tan metida en su mundo que no vio que alguien chocaba con ella-auch duele-quejandose-disculpame no la vi señorita-dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse y ve las vitaminas infantiles-ho deveria decir señora-mientras fruncia el seño-gracias estoy bien y soy señorita...estas vitaminas son de mi hijo adoptivo jaja...me llamo kagome-dice muy alegre-yo...inu...inuya...inuyasha-dice todo nervioso-bueno me tengo que retirar que mi niño se siente un poco mal y las necesita-me permites acompañarte kagome-heeee no lo se la verdad...-dice dudosa-yo vivo a dos calles al norte-bueno esta bien inuyasha-y asi se fueron los dos al apartamento de kagome-bueno gracias inuyasha por acompañarme...adios-tendiendole la mano en señal de despedida-fue un placer kagome que se recupere tu hijo...oye ¿algun dia tomarias un cafe con migo?-dice antes de que ella se meta-mmmmm poruqe no...pasas por mi a las 8 ¿mañana?-dice con una sonrisa-claro hasta mañana en la noche-dandole un beso en la mano

kagome porque tardas...porque estas colorada?-dice parandose tocandole la frente-parece que no tienes fiebre-jajajajja claro que no...conocí a un muchacho-dice kagome toda sonrojada-juraolo kagome y como era? cuantame-y asi kagome le da la descripcion del muchacho pero cuando le dice su nombre el rostro de sango cambia dastricamente-kagome escuchame bien...alejate de ese muchacho...es un...-hay no se que ponerme...deja veo que tengo-dice kagome sin escuachar a su amiga e irse a buscar que utilizar-kagome temo por ti...pero bueno tal parece que ese tipo te hace feliz-dice para irse a ayudar a su amiga

(en el apartamento de inuyasha miroku y ahora sesshomaru)

inuyasha...asi qeu tendras una cita con kagome...pero se te ve muy feliz-decia miroku al ver que inuyasha buscaba que ponerse para mañana-si miroku...no se tal ves me duela matarla es por eso qeu tengo que gozar que ahora la tengo viva-vaya es raro verlo tan feliz...normal mente cuando le encargan enamorar a alguien esta asqueado pero tal parece que la muchacha ya lo flecho-reia sesshomaru al ver la actitud de su hermano

larguence de a qui par de solterones aburridos-grito inuyasha molesto-para que te lo sepas mocoso recuerda que yo me voy a casar dentro de poco con rin-mientras golpeaba a su hermano en el rostro-ademas el unico que tiene roto el corazon eres tu y todo por culpa de tu amada K..I...K...Y...O-resaltando cada letra de ese nombre-chicos porfavor paren...que ahorita ya esta tan fuerte el hambiente que hasta a mi me estan matando-dice un miroku apachurrado en medio del cuerpo de ambos hermanos-eres un serio no se como es posible que una chica como rin se haya fijado en ti...bueno poniendo que ella ya tiene una hija-dice inuyasha en tono sisañozo-deja en paz a kanna ella es una buena niña ademas rin fue violada no es culpa de ella que la niña no se paresca a ella-mientras miroku seguia siendo aplastado hasta uqe finalmente se tedio dandoles un codazo a cada uno en el estomago probocando que se separan bruscamente-basta tu inuyasha vete a buscar algo para tu cita con kagome y deja de estar fregando con la tierna señorita rin y tu sesshomaru deja de recordare a esa mujer a inuyasha que hace casi 5 años olvido-y asi se acabo la pelea entre esos 2

kikyo...que habra sido de ti...despues de lo que me hiciste-mientras se destapaba el hombro izquierdo mostrando la cicatriz de lo que parece ser una herida de bala-aun no se si perdonarte y dejar todo como quedo o buscarte y hacerte lo mismo que tu a mi-inuyasha tienes que ir con los infieles-dice miroku tras la puerta de su habitación-esta vez ve tu miroku...que estoy muy cansado-pero inuyasha hoy los tienes que matar-dice miroku sorprendido-haslo tu ya sabes como hacerlo-dice inuyasha mientras se recuesta-esta bien amigo mio yo lo haré


	3. Chapter 3

bueno pues hola primero que nada jejejeje bueno también que voy a tardar mas en actualizar por problemas y porque me voy de VACACIONES SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pero ya siendo serios gracias por los 2 pequeños comentarios que me han mandado me gusta que les guste jejejeje bueno ahora a el fic

bueno lo básico de todo fanfic

inuyasha no me pertenece si no de rumiko takahashi

-bla bla-diálogos

"bla bla"pensamientos

(bla bla)cambio de lugar

* * *

(en el apartamento de kagome)

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya no me quieres es por eso que te vas a ir con ese tipo-lloraba un pequeño abrazado de las piernas de su madre adoptiva-ya shippo...es solo un amigo ademas no te puedo llevar por que vamos a hablar temas de adultos...ademas va a venir sango a cuidarte y no regresare tarde-mientras lo tomaba en brazos-llévame mami me siento en una orillita y así nadie me vera...yo quiero ir-mientras se abrazaba a kagome...ding dong-creo que ha de ser sango deja voy a abrir-hay sango que bueno que llegaste necesito ayudada con...inuyasha llegaste antes...pasa ponte cómodo-decía mientras se movía a un lado para que inuyasha pasara-muchas gracias toma te traje esto-tendiéndole unas rosas muy hermosas-hay inuyasha no te hubieras molestado-"mordió el anzuelo"no fue ninguna molestia...auch-recibe un golpe del pequeño shippo-shippo no seas mal educado-lo regañaba su madre-te dije que no me caía bien mama-"MAMA...A SI ELLA MISMA ME LO DIJO PERO NO PENSÉ QUE FUERA SU HIJO"así que tu has de ser shippo-mientras se ponía a su altura-si soy yo...y yo cuido a mi mama y si le haces algo te juro que te va a ir muy mal-decía muy serio shippo-hay perdón inuyasha...estoy esperando a sango par que venga pero no llega-en eso suena su celular_ ¿donde estas sango?...perdona kag tuve un problema y no puedo llegar...hay sango esta bien ya veré que puedo hace...perdón kag nos vemos luego-_y corto-este inuyasha creo que no podre salir...mi amiga no va a poder venir a cuidar a shippo-decía kagome algo triste con un shippo bailando detrás de inuyasha-aja no va a salir aja aja aja jejeje siiiii-¿y si lo llevamos? a mi en lo personal no me molesta-eso tiro a shippo de su nube-me parece buena idea...muchas gracias inuyasha-mientras le daba un beso a inuyasha en la mejilla provocando que este se sonrojara y shippo mirara peor a inuyasha-tal parece que si vas a venir con nosotros shippo

(en un restaurante)

-muy buenas tardes que gustaria que les trajera para cenar a la feliz pareja y al pequeño-haciendo que inuyasha y kagome se sonrojaran y shippo se molestara un poco-buenas noches a mi me gustaria espagueti a la boloñesa...y un baso de limonada por favor-¿y al caballero?-a mi me trae mmmmmmm milasena de res con champiñones y un vaso de champaña-¿y tu pequeño que deseas?-lo mismo que mi mama porfavor-muy bien en un momento les traire sus ordenes-saliendo de la vista de los comensales-¿y bien kagome...en que trabajas?-pregunto de inmediato inuyasha-bueno inuyasha yo soy maestra de kinder para ser mas exactos de segundo de kinder-y así se la pasaron platicando hasta que shippo se quedo dormido-y dime kagome¿quien es el padre de shippo?-haciendo que kagome mirara a shippo que dormía plácidamente en 2 sillas con la cabeza en las piernas de su madre-bueno su padre pues sus padres fallecieron hace mas o menos 3 meses-decía mientras acariciaba su cabecita-¿osea que tu no eres su madre?"demonios esa criatura depende mucho de ella"-tu lo has dicho inuyasha el es mi hijo adoptivo y lo amo mucho desde que llego"sus padres fueron asesinados por mi padre pero bueno que se le puede hacer"-pensaba seriamente-se nota que el te quiere mucho...jajaja ya ves hasta me amenazo-mostrando le una sonrisa llena de ternura-jajaja es cierto inuyasha...por eso no quiero separarme de el hasta que se case claro jajaja...creo que ya es hora de irnos que ya son las 11 de la noche-mirando su reloj-tienes razón kagome...mejor vamonos-kagome se levanto mientras se preparaba para cargar a el dormilón de shippo-deja kagome yo lo cargare-tomando en brazos al pequeño que se remobio un tanto inquieto y luego se acomodo-gracias inuyasha-y asi se fueron en el carro de inuyasha...kagome iba en el lado del copiloto junto a inuyasha y shippo iba dormido en la parte trasera...pero con lo que no contaba kagome era ver el carro de su padre-in..inu...inuyasha...po...podrias pararte a qui-toda tensa-¿que pasa kagome?-viendola detalladamente parecia que habia visto un fantasma-dejame a qui y cuida a shippo-dijo mientras se bajaba y se hiba acercando al edificio toda temblorosa-"¿que le pasara?"-pensaba mientras se escondia en las sombras-¿donde esta mi mama?-pregunto shippo mientras se tallaba sus ojitos-shippo... ahorita viene tu mama no te preocupes...¿quien es ese hombre que esta ahi?-decia mientras pasaba al pequeño a asiento de adelante y apuntaba a un hombre...nada mas shippo lo vio se puso blanco-es el papa de mi mama...una ves vino y la golpeo...ella me encerró en su cuarto y me dijo que no saliera por nada del mundo y solo escuche golpes y vi a mi mama golpeada-decia con lagrimitas en sus ojitos...eso a inuyasha lo impacto-"asi que ese es Takuma Higurashi"-en eso vieron como el hombre le daba una cachetada a kagome provocando que a inuyasha se le subieran los sumos de coraje y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta ya habia salido del carro todo molesto-alejate de ella maldito bastardo-dandole un puñetazo a takuma-INUYASHA...ALEJATE TE VAN A DAÑAR-en eso takuma se levanta y se le queda viendo a inuyasha-y tu quien demonios eres idiota?-decia mientras se quitaba la sangre del labio-solo te dire que no permitire uqe vuelvas a golpear a kagome ni a shippo-en eso llega corriendo shippo abrazando a su madre y inuyasha enfrente de ellos-"ese maldito quien demonios se cree...yo lo conosco...es el asecino I..n..u..y..a..s..h..a"

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos me gusto mucho tu comentario OTAKU 71421 te prometo que subiré mas seguido jejejeje acabo de volver de vacaciones es por ello que subí ayer

bueno lo básico de todo fanfic como siempre bla bla bla bla

inuyasha no me pertenece si no de rumiko takahashi

-bla bla-diálogos

"bla bla"pensamientos

(bla bla)cambio de lugar

bla bla sueños _kagome_** inuyasha**_  
_

* * *

-kagome,shippo mejor vallase de a qui antes de que el se levante-decía inuyasha mientras se preparaba para golpear a takuma-no inuyasha basta por favor-rogaba kagome ya que era su padre y estimaba a inuyasha-por ahora me largo de a qui...pero tu jovencito idiota me las pagaras mas te vale que cuides tu espalda o terminaras como los padres de ese mocoso-eso tomo por sorpresa a inuyasha y a shippo ya que kagome sabia la verdad-vamonos de a qui dijo inuyasha mientras abrazaba a kagome y esta tomaba a shippo en sus brazos ya adentro en el apartamento-muchas gracias inuyasha por protegernos-decía kagome mientras bajaba a shippo que aun seguía en shock-no hay de que kagome...¿tu estas bien?"el niño esta muy impactado"-inuyasha yo estoy bien gracias...¿shippo?-en eso kagome siente un jalon de su vestido-shippo¿estas bien pequeño?-mama ¿ese señor mato a mis padres?-pregunta el pequeño llorando-shi...shippo...tus padres te querian mucho y tu lo sabes...y la verdad no lo se...pero es probable-decia kagome tratando de ocultar que ese hombre era su padre-y...po...poque no me..lo dijiste...kagome-pregunto el peuqeño tristemente esperando la respuesta-shippo te quiero mucho...y cuando me dijiste que tus padres habian desaparecido lo sospeche...ese hombre siempre a sido malo por culpa de el mi madre murio...y como te hiba a decir pequeño...lo siento mucho-decia mientras derramaba lagrimas y inuyasha solo observaba mientras su corazon se rompia en pedazos-mama...te quiero y te perdono...mami-lloraba el pequeño shippo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su mama-kagome...creo que ya es hora de irme...-decia inuyasha pero kagome lo interrumpio-inuyasha aun no te pudes ir...ese hombre no se ira del todo hasta mañana...y si sales te matara-es cierto inuyasha...aun me cairas mal pero por defender a mi madre no puedo permitir que te maten-decia shippo pareciendo un adulto probocando que a kagome y a inuyasha les diera risa-si gustas puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados o en el sofa y mañana te puedes retirar.

(preparándose para dormir)

-inuyasha...mira a qui hay unas cobijas calientes...para que estes caliente ya que es algo frio el cuarto-dejando unas cobijas-kagome...¿shippo ya esta dormido?-mientras tomaba las cobijas-si esta dormido siempre se duerme cuando le canto siempre la de kuro neko no tango jajaja-dice mientras se rie un poco-ese niño te quiere mucho...yo en lo personal tal ves no tomaria muy bien ese echo...lo siento mucho no debi decir eso-mientras veia que kagome bajaba la mirada-lo se inuyasha pero...no te ofendas pero este problema es mio-decia mientras se hiba un poco sentida-kagome...perdoname-despues de eso se quedo dormido...en su sueño_inu...¿donde estas?_ se oia la voz de una niña...a** qui estoy kagome...¿que ocurre?** le contestaba el de niño..._inu mi...mi mama..mi mama esta...muerta _lloraba la pequeña kagome mientras se tiraba a sus brazo **¿qu..e...que estas diciendo kag? **decia impactado el pequeño_ ESTA MUERTA POR CULPA DE PAPA...EL LA MATO EL LA MATO_ gritaba kagome...y la esena se puso negra mientras se cambiaba a un muelle **KAGOME...KAGOME NO TE VALLAS...NO ME DEJES...REGRESA **gritaba inuyasha mientras kagome se alejaba en un barco _INUYASHAAAAAAAA...VOLVEREEE...LO PROMETO...BUSCAME POR FAVOR_despues de eso inuyasha despertó muy sobresaltado-"yo la conosco...kagome era mi amiga de juegos...ella era mi unica amiga"

-jajajaja asi que inuyasha si sobrevivio a los retos de su estupida vida jajajajajaja-reia takuma en su casa o mejor dicho escondite-señor ¿me llamo?-haciendo una reverencia-si...quiero que espies a tu queridisimo amigo inuyasha...-¿esta vivo señor?-decia un sorprendido joven de tez morena y unas cejas algo largas ojos azul claro con un cabello muy negro recogido en una coleta-por lo que parece ¿no quieres saludarlo KOGA?-grita su nombre mientras este se arrodilla-claro que si mi señor-con una cara llena de odio

continuara

* * *

perdon hora lo subo algo cortito puesto que estoy castigada...y no podre estar mucho en la compu pero espero subir mas pronto y actualizarles pronto jejejejeje espero les guste ya salio koga el no me cae muy bien pero bueno lo tenia uqe meter espero les guste jejejeje saludos


End file.
